escapethenightfandomcom-20200214-history
Lele Pons
Lele Pons, nicknamed The Hustler ''was invited by Joey Graceffa to attend dinner at his Estate, that you could only find in the 1920s, which he had just inherited. At the very beginning, she starts a season-long feud with Matt Haag. She is voted into the Ungodly Machine Challenge, and chooses Eva Gutowski to be her partner. She was up against Andrea Brooks and her partner, Justine Ezarik. Eva manages to save her from The Ungodly Machine and they retrieve the first of four Artifacts. She is then voted to play Perverse Games with Joey. It then turns out that they were safe and had to betray someone else by writing their name in the murder . She desperately wants to kill Matt, but Joey refuses and put’s GloZell Green’s name down, killing her. Later, she is voted into the Ring Toss Challenge, and is forced to pick a partner of the opposite gender, and is forced to pick Joey, since the only other male still alive, Oli White, was in the challenge as well. Oli then chooses Eva. Eva manages to save Oli first, causing Lele to be electrocuted to death. Role '''Season 1' Episode 1 - An Invitation She is the second to last guest to arrive at the mansion followed shortly by Timothy. After Joey makes his grand entrance, she is seen having drinks with him, Oli, Andrea, and Sierra in the foyer, asking Joey if he owns the house, saying in her confessional she needs to be apart of it because "it's just big". After saying he does not have the deed yet she responds with "so you're not rich", before he mentions he will be singing the deed tobight. Episode 2 - The Ungodly Machine Lele is voted into the first death challenge by Matt Haag, but survives after Eva manages to win the Partner challenge. Episode 3 - Buried Alive Lele is one of the of the 9 people who voted Justine into the coffin. She also helped Timothy carry Justine into the coffin. Episode 4 - Mannequins Lele is voted into Peverse Games with Joey. It was then revealed that the two of them would have to betray one of their friends, killing them. Lele insisted on killing Matt, but Joey promised that he would convince Matt not to vote her as they built a bond over the course of the challenge. Joey then, against Lele's will, voted GloZell, killing her. Episode 5 - Freak Show Lele yet again votes against Matt. Episode 6 - Did Someone Call For An Exorcist? Again, Lele voted against Matt. Episode 7 - Mermaid Tails Lele convinces the group to vote Matthew Haag into the challenge, which everyone agrees with her on, and cheers Timothy after he manages to defeat Matt, killing him. Episode 8 - All Out War Lele votes Eva into the challenge, knowing Eva could handle the consequences and win against whomever is voted into the Challenge. Episode 9 - Wicked Hallucinations Lele, along with the remaining Guests votes herself into the Final Challenge. After she is told that they have to pick partners of opposite Genders, Lele is left with no choice but to pick Joey. After Joey fails to rescue Lele, she is electrocuted and is the last person to be killed. Season 3 Episode 10 - The Carnival Master (Episode) Lele's death is shown in the Carnival Master's crystal. Thumbnails Ep2 thumb.png Mid-SeasonRecap thumb.jpeg Ep9 thumb.jpeg Ep12 thumb.JPG Gallery Lele Pons (Electrocuted).jpeg Lele Pons.jpeg Quotes * "Matt wasn't doing anything. He was just standing there." *"This is like Saw!" * "Joey, we have to!" * "I think we should kill Matt." * "Aw! You're going to heaven." * "You guys are sick." * "I'm So Happy I'm not the only one yelling at Matt" *"I wouldn't mind getting stuck for a hundred years with this guy." *"I hate that basement." *"Joey, please try. You're not trying!" *"I'm getting super pissed at Joey. He's literally throwing it on my feet!" *"If I was a guy, I would have gotten the biggest boner!" - Reaction to Collin. Trivia * Lele was asked to return for Season 4 but never responded. * She was the first guest to suggest everyone to vote for themselves. Category:Cast Category:Females Category:Season 1 Category:Escape the Night Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Protagonists Category:Final Victims Category:Characters on Thumbnails Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Six Million Subscribers Category:Seven Million Subscribers Category:Eight Million Subscribers Category:Nine Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Trapped in the Carnival Master's Crystal Category:Ninth Victims Category:Eleven Million Subscribers Category:Twelve Million Subscribers Category:Fourteen Million Subscribers